Ritsu the Maid
by Ritsu the Otaku
Summary: Ritsu and Takano made a bet, a bet about turning in something on a deadline. The winner can make the loser do whatever they want. Note, we're talking about Ritsu and deadlines. Ritsu ends up loosing and Takano wants him to be his maid. How well can this go?
1. Prologue

**Yo . This is the story I plan to write while on my break . (: I just decided to post the Prologue of the story , then I'll post the real chapter one when I actually go on break . That is on November 27th , its so close . o - o)/**

**Well I hope you enjoy the teaser ~ **

* * *

_Ritsu the Maid_  
_Prologue_

"Late again, Onodera?" Takano said from his desk, not looking up from the papers he was correcting.

Irritated at the comment, Ritsu only nodded and went back to sit at his desk. It had been the third time in a row where the manuscripts for the magazine had been late. Ritsu slammed his head on the table.

'Maybe I should say the deadline date a week ahead of the actual deadline so it would be on time …'

He sighed and lifted his head back up. There was a huge red mark on his forehead from the force of slamming is face on the table. He didn't care and went back to work.

* * *

**_A few hours later …_**

The work day was now over and everyone could go home. Ritsu had just finished packing and he was entering the elevator. Just as he pressed the ground floor button, Takano had came down the hall as well. Seeing this the younger male hurriedly pressed the close elevator button. But the chief editor was too quick and he managed to stick his foot in the door before it closed. He stepped in and stood next to Ritsu.

"Ass."

"Whatever…"

* * *

_**In the apartment building… **_

Both men had just arrived at their floor. Ritsu was about to grab his keys from his bag when it slipped off his shoulder, letting all the papers inside spill on the floor.

"Damn it!" Ritsu muttered as he bent down to pick up the papers. He didn't notice Takano coming to help him pick them up.

"Idiot, you should be more careful."

"Thank you for your concern!"

"No wonder you can't bring in the manuscripts on time."

Ritsu stopped picking up his papers. He looked a Takano, more like glared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I can turn it in one time…"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Is that… Is that a challenge, Takano-san?"

Ritsu and Takano both stood up. Takano handed over the papers. While RItsu was putting them away in his bag, he pinned him to the door. One hand above his head and the other pinned to his side. Blushing Ritsu struggled, but knew his efforts were futile.

"Ok then. Lets make a bet. If you turn in your manuscript on time before the next deadline, you can make me do whatever you want. But, if you don't turn it in on time, you have to do whatever I want." He said calmly.

Without thinking, letting his pride get the best of him RItsu agreed.

* * *

**_The next deadline…_**

"What do you mean you're not done with the manuscripts!?"

"It means we didn't finish them, Ricchan…" Kisa replied weakly.

"O-Oh n-no.." RItsu stammered and slowly turned around shaking. He was looking at Takano.

"Looks like I win," The raven haired man answered, he walked up to Ritsu and whispered into his ear, "Now you have to be my maid."

* * *

**Huehue ... ouo **

**Until the 27th my lovelies ~**

**Ja ne ~**

Love , Ritsu


	2. My First Night As A Maid

Me : I didn't think people would like this story ! I was surprised to see 8 reviews already , and it was just the Prologue ! Well thank you 8 people for reviewing , it just made me pumped to finished this first chapter . x) I hope you'll like it !

I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

I'm in trouble …

I sighed and fell onto the couch underneath me. The black cushions were soft and comfy. I brought my knees to my chest hugging them tightly. This wasn't my apartment, it was Takano-san's … Why did I say yes to the bet?! Why am I such an idiot? I fell to my side. Laying down on the couch. Ritsu tried to relax and think about other things. No matter how hard he tried he could only remember the unfortunate news.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

_Takano-san started to walk towards me. He came close, lips almost touching my ear. _

_"Now you have to be my maid."_

_Maid? Oh dear god. I swear all the blooded rose to my cheeks. Revoring from shock, I walked back to my desk, slammed my head on the desk. Multiple times hoping it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare which I would wake from. Sadly, that was not the case… When I finally stopped and let me banged up head rest on the table, one thing came across me. Ritsu the Maid … _

_"AHHH" I yelled._

_"Looks like Ricchan is fitting in again… hehe" I heard Kisa say weakly._

This is going to be hell.

* * *

What the hell is taking Takano-san so long… He said he was just going to get something and left me here to wonder. I wonder how long I'm going to stay here. He didn't really specify a period of time. I bet I'm going to be stuck here forever… Great. Now I'll have to live with him. Having to life everyday with him making me blush and teasing me all the time… And hugging me… Holding me gently… It feels warm and nice… Wait what am I thinking?! Snap out of it!

I was slapping my cheeks trying to get a hold of myself. I was squirming around and I slipped of the couch. I fell face first and now I'm lying on the the cold hard ground. Ugh, just great. I stood up and regained my position on the couch. I just looked at the ceiling. My eyes started drooping and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

_"I would want to see you in a maid outfit."_

_"E-Eh?" I yelped, blushing. Me in a maid outfit? I didn't know Saga-sempai was into that kind of stuff… _

_"I think you would look cute." He said while closing his book and setting it down by a pile. We were at Saga-sempai's house, like usual. We were in his room reading and talking about our books. He was sitting on the bed and I on the floor by the bed side. _

_I blushed and started fiddling with my hands. How can he say such things and not be embarrassed? I guess he saw me fiddling. He sighed and he moved down next to me and rested his head in my lap. I blushed even harder._

_"It won't matter if you do anyway, you'd still be cute." He said. He smiled faintly and closed his eyes._

_Hearing Sempai say that makes me very happy… I feel warm and tingly inside, I feel like I could live forever smiling, and grasping this warmth. Then, I did something very bold. I kissed Sempai on the forehead. _

_I bent my head forward, and planted my lips on his forehead lightly. His head was warm. He seemed a bit surprised and opened his eyes._

_I smiled at him and san my hands through his hair. It was really soft and smooth. _

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Oh, it was just a dream… Why do I keep dreaming about the past? The past about Takano-san?! Whats wrong with me… I just laid there on the couch like before. I must have fallen asleep. Oh well, maybe Takano-san came back already. I reluctantly opened my eyes and swept my feet towards the edge. I looked around, trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. I spotted Takano-san, sitting on the table with papers everywhere, and he was yelling into his phone.

"You better get the manuscript done! The deadline is tomorrow afternoon! I'm sending Hatori to pick it up. So get it done! Got it?!" He finished and snapped his phone shut.

Thats when he noticed me standing there. He had an amused look on his face…

"Oh, I see you're up now. Have a good dream? You were smiling." He went back to look at another paper.

"M-Maybe..." I mumbled, my cheeks felt warm. "What did you go out to buy anyway?" I asked. I was curious.

"Oh, it was for you." He said and looked up at me. Then he smirked... Oh no... "And you're already wearing it."

...

Wearing it?

I ran into Takano-san's bedroom, hoping to find what I was looking for. A mirror. I looked around and there it was, a mirror by a table. I rushed to it and looked at myself.

I was wearing a dress. A maid uniform to be exact. It reached just above my knees, my legs were exposed. I was pretty thin, my work schedule always getting in the way of my health… The sleeves of the dress covering my arm like a normal shirt. The main color of the dress was black, there was a white apron tied around my waist and upper chest. There were also white ruffles scattered everywhere, reaching from the ends of the dress to the top of the collar area. I was also wearing white knee high socks. I also had a laced headpiece in my hair. On my wrists were cloth bands that matched my dress. I lifted up the dress a little and I saw that I was wearing panties… What the hell! I immediately let go of the edges of the dress.

I was just standing in front of the mirror, I failed to notice Takano-san, who came in the room. Before I could properly react, he picked me up and plopped down on the bed. My head was against his chest and his hands wrapped around my waist. A little to tight. I knew my face was burning, good thing it was dark.

"T-Takano-san…"

"What is it, my maid?" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Thats when I remembered. The maid outfit. He dressed me. That means he undressed me! The shyness was fading away. I sat straight up and gave him a piece of my mind.

"What the hell!? Why did you buy a maid outfit? Why did you dress me? Why did you even undress me? Where are my clothes? And why am I wearing panties?!"

Takano didn't seem to care. He just pulled me back down and planted a soft, light, chaste kiss on my lips. It was quick and when he pulled away, all the heat rose to my cheeks. I didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around my waist again. I didn't jump when he kissed the top of my head. And I didn't push him away when he brought me closer to him. I could hear his heartbeat, a slow and steady pace that was calming.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all…

…

Wait… What am I thinking?!

This isn't love!

This isn't love…

T-This defiantly isn't love!

364 more days until Onodera Ritsu falls in love.

* * *

**Me : I'm planning to have this story go on for a whole year . wanna see how it goes . I already know how I want the ending but I just wanna play it out and see if my plot changes over this period of time . (: **

**I also will be updating this story every Friday . Just to make Fridays even better ! :D**

**For this story I will reply to reviews by PM . **

**I hope you all stick around for a whole year !**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	3. Surprises

**Me : Um , just to clear something up . When I posted the first chapter last week Wednesday & I said I was going to update it every Friday I meant the next next Friday . . Not last weeks Friday . I just wanted to clear that up just incase some of you were wondering why there wasn't a new chapter last week .**

**Moving along , I'm really loving this story . I have the next few chapters planned out already ! I even have a bonus chapter already ! I'll probably upload that in a few days . ;D**

**I hope you all enjoy Ritsu The Maid Chapter 2 ! Takano-chan , disclaimer ? :D**

**Takano : Ritsu doesn't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi .**

* * *

Its cold. My thighs were freezing. My legs were shielded from the cold because of the knee high socks. Thank god I had those. My arms were freezing too. I didn't open my eyes because I still felt exhausted. Not all parts of me were cold for some reason. There was something really warm in front of me. I think I'm laying on the blanket, so what the hell? I moved in closer to the warmth. I placed my hands in front of my chest so they could be warmed up as well. I got as close as I could and relaxed again. This was comfortable, warmer than any blanket I've ever had…

I still didn't know what this warmth was… Curious, I opened my eyes. I could tell all the lights in the room were off because it was still dark. There were some patches of light coming from the cracks in the curtains. I looked forward. There was a dark colored clothing.

_Clothing…? Wait. Clothes. Oh god. Don't t-tell me…_

I slowly looked up to see Takano-san… Thats when my mind was fully awake. I just snuggled into his chest! I tried to sit up, hoping I could make a run for it to my apartment. Wait, that won't work. He'll just come and get me… Even if I lock the door he has a spare key… Why the hell did I give that to him!? Then I realized I couldn't even sit up, his arm was wrapped around my waist. How did I not notice that too?! I really am stupid! A special kind of stupid! I slowly leaned back down, knowing that if I tried to run and he woke up, I would be screwed.

I don't know if I'm smart or what but, I tried to get up again. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows. I slowly slid up and his was sliding lower. I'm almost free!

Boy was I wrong.

The arm around my waist only tightened its grip and brought me back down into the mattress. I had woken up Takano, great. Good going, Ritsu… I was now facing him, my arms were placed on his chest. I was trying to push away, but my actions were futile and I gave up. Now I was really leaning on his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takano's voice emitted above my head.

"N-Nowhere…" I mumbled into his chest. I was blushing, good thing he can't see it.

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Um, Takan-san…"

"What?"

"Exactly how long am I going to be staying here?"

I hope its not a long time… Maybe a few weeks? A few months at the most… There was a long silence… Why isn't he answering?! I opened my mouth, about to say something when Takano finally responded.

"You'll stay until you finally say you love me again."

_What?_

I was flustered. I bet the very tip of my ears were crimson. I was trying to think of something to say, but my mind was jumbled up. Until I say I l-love him again… I'm going to be here forever! I still haven't said anything. The silence was pretty awkward… Takano finally moved. Thank god. He stood up and walked to the door. He stopped just as he was about to leave and turned back to face me.

"I'll be making breakfast. Come out anytime." He simply said and walked out.

When I knew he was out of sight, I turned my head into the pillow. I was trying to cool my face down, waiting for the blood to go down. I turned over onto my back and placed my arms over my face. I'll be spending a lot of time with Takano-san now… What about work? Work… WORK! I sat up panicked and looked around for a clock or something that could tell time.

_Clock , clock , clock …_

My eyes darted around the room. I finally looked to the night stand and the time read 10:07 a.m. Were so late! I swung my legs off the bed and rushed outside. Takano-san was at the stove frying something. He heard me coming outside because he turned around. He didn't seem notice or care about what time it was. He looked as calm as always.

"The food isn't ready yet. You can go watch the tv or something." He turned back to thee stove.

"It's 10 am! We're late for work!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, work is taken care of." He said. He walked over to the table. There were two sets of bowls filled with rice and a plate in the middle with different vegetables. Takano-san placed a fried egg in each of the rice bowls and set the pan in the sink. There were two mugs of coffee. He went to sit down in a chair. He looked up at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"B-But…"

"Sit down first, then I'll tell you about work."

I sighed, seeing I had no choice I walked to the table. I pulled out the chair causing squeaking against the wood floor. I sat down and looked at the food. Looks good…

"Idatakimasu." I said and I began to eat. I picked up the pair of chopsticks and brought some egg and rice into my mouth. The rice is so fluffy… Takano began eating too. He still didn't tell me about work. I finish what I was chewing and washed it down with some coffee.

"So Takano-san, about work…" I asked looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I requested to Isaka-san that both of us work from home until further notice." He said continued eating.

"Huh? Why from home?"

"So we can spend every single day together."

"A-And he allowed it? On such short n-notice?" I blushed. He did all that … just to be with me …

"Of course. If he didn't approve it we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, this is what happened."

* * *

"Isaka-san," Takano said as he walked into the owners office, "I need to request that Onodera and I work from home until further notice."

Isaka has his feet propped on the table. He started laughing. He put his feet down and wiped the small tears at his eyes. Then he looked at Takano with a smile on his face and he opened his mouth.

"There is now way in hell I am allowing that." He smiled. "Now please get back to wo-"

Takano cut him off, he walked closer to the desk. He put both his hands on the table and leaned in close to Isaka's face.

"I will resign from Marukawa right now if you don't approve it." Takano said, the tone in his voice was dead serious.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are." Isaka replied sarcastically. He propped his feet up on the table again and started to look at papers. He didn't believe Takano one bit.

Takano on the other hand was loosing patience. He walked to the other side of the room where Isaka's assistant, Asahina Kaoru, sat at a desk typing on a laptop.

"Asahina-san, I would like to resign from Marukawa Shoten." Takano said and handed the assistant a resignation form.

Asahina was surprised. His eyes widened. He hesitantly reached for the form being handed to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Takano turned away and started to walk out the door. Isaka was utterly shocked, he was serious. He moved to stop the chief editor at the door.

"Fine! You and Onodera have permission to work at home! Don't quit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"That was pretty much how it went." Takano said as he finished the last bite of his meal and sips of coffee. He stood up and put his dishes in the sink and walked into the living room where papers lie.

He really did that!? Just so we could work from home? Just to spend time with me? I finished the rest of my meal and put my dirty dishes in the sink too. I started to wash them, since you know, I'm a maid now… I picked up the sponge and rinsed it with some water then I added some some. I started scrubbing the plates and some of the bubbles got onto the skirt. Geez what will happen if this gets dirty?

"Takano-san, do I have to wear the maid dress all the time?"

"Yes, except if we go out in public, then you can wear your normal clothes."

"What if the maid dress gets dirty?"

"Then you'll have to walk around naked."

"H-Hell no!"

"Fine, then come here."

Takano-san walked to a door in the hallway. I wiped my hands on the apron and walked to wear he was. He opened the door to reveal a mini closet full of the exact same made dress I was wearing… What. The. Hell.

"Takano-san…"

"What?"

"Did you really buy all these maid dresses?"

"Yeah."

"… What the hell is wrong with you… ?"

_363 more days till Onodera Ritsu falls in love._

* * *

**Me : Hehe a pretty long chapter . x) I hope you all enjoyed it !**

**Till next week Friday ~**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	4. Warmth

**Me : Hey . ; . ; I am so so sorry everyone . ; . ; I feel bad . My first screw up . Well , I hope you enjoy the later chapter . ; . ;**

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Oi, Onodera, make us some drinks and snacks." Takano said while marking a paper and setting it down. Its been a few days since I got caught into this mess… Working from home is okay I guess… I can work anytime. Food is near by and if I pass out, again, I won't fall on the floor. And Takano-san won't step on me… Again.

Takano-San moved his dining table in front of his couch, so we had a place to work at. There were a variety of machines we use in corners of the room. The fax machine was currently beeping like crazy, the others from the Emerald Department are probably sending all the papers. I wonder how they're managing without Takano-San. Papers and pens scattered across the once clean room, making it look like living hell Marukawa was.

"Make them yourself." I spat back at him. I had a lot of work to do as well…

"You're the maid here, right?" He questioned. His head was titled down a little, his glasses slipping slightly off his face, revealing his piercing gaze.

"Y-Yeah, yeah, I'll go." I sighed and set down my papers. I walked to the kitchen to find something to bring. I was to lazy to actually make something, so I just tore apart the cabinets contents to find something. I found a box of chocolate chip cookies and some cold milk. Not the best but, I tried. I reached for two glasses and poured milk. With my arm full of cookies and my two hands full of glass, I walked back to the table. I set down a glass in front of Takano-San and the cookies in-between us. I sat back down and drank half the glass before setting it down and went to look at the paper I was working on. Takano-San picked up the glass and shrugged. He drank it and set the glass down. He ripped open the pack of cookies and start to much on some. I had just finished the paper and needed to show it to Takano-San. I turned to him and handed him the paper to check.

"Takano-San, here."

He just looked at me and smirked. He took the paper and set it down. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me towards him. His face was getting closer and mine was getting redder. Next thing you know, his lips were on mine. It was a light, chaste kiss. Then he managed to lick my top lip. What was that? Takano-San pulled away and went back to work.

"W-Why did you lick my lip?" Sure I was used to his sudden kisses, but my lip?

"Well," He said and pointed his index finger to his top lip. "You had a milk mustache."

"You could have just told me so I could've wiped it off…" I blushed.

"The kiss seemed like a better option."

"W-Whatever…"

We went back to work. Even though the work space got comfortable, the work didn't easier. The machines were beeping like no tomorrow, Takano-San and I were on the phone all the time. We were almost done with the work for today. I had just finished the last paper. I set it down in a stack and slumped into the couch. I lifted my arms to rub my bare shoulders. Is it me or is it getting colder? Takano-San had just finished yelling, I mean 'talking' to someone on the phone. He sighed and closed his phone and set it down.

"Glad thats over." He muttered.

It was starting to get really cold. It was almost midnight and the temperatures do drop. Plus this maid dress exposes skin…

"Takano-San, do you have a blanket I could use?"

"Huh? Yeah, let me get it."

Takano-San stood up and disappeared into the hallway. His footsteps getting fainter. I was still freezing, so I lifted my knees to my chest. Clutching them trying to warm up a little. Takano-San came back out with a huge blanket. Big enough for two people… Oh god. I think I know where this is going. Takano-San pushed the table to the side so the couch front was clear again. He walked towards his television and fished a dvd from the shelf. How often does he even use it? He picked a dvd and inserted it in the player. He walked back to the couch and plopped down next to me. He grabbed the blanket and spread it over the both of us. At least its warm now…

"I just thought we could relax first and watch a movie. This is some movie my mother gave me. Its an english movie that moves you or some crap." He said and hit the remote to start the movie.

It was some movie called "A Walk To Remember". I guess its better than nothing. Im still a little cold though… I started to rub my arms again. Takano-San seemed to notice so he lifted me up by my hips, who knew he was this strong, and placed me in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, holding me in place. I tried to wiggle my way out but, to no avail I was still stuck. I'll admit, this feels good… Takano-San lowered his head, his lips almost pressed against my ear.

"You should just relax and watch the movie." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

"O-Okay…"

I relaxed a little and slumped into Takano-San's chest. It was comfortable and I just decide to watch the movie. Moves me? Come on, just how bad can this be?

**_1 Movie Later…_**

"Onodera, are you crying?"

"N-No!" I protested, but it was obvious. I was crying. This movie, why. I wiped the trail of tears that were on my face. It was making me feel humid. I wiped my nose with the make of my hand. I was still trying to get over the movie. Theres a book of this, right? I have to read that…

"Why aren't you crying, Takano-San? Didn't this stir something in you at all?!" I asked and tilted my head back to look at him. He was still just looking at the rolling credits.

"Mm, not really. It got sad and all, but nothing." He said simply and changed the channel.

"Eh."

I moved my head back forward to look at the television. I was getting sleepy, my eye lids started to feel heavy. I leaned my head into Takano-San's chest again. Why was it so comfortable? He started to stroke my hair. It felt so good, his big hand running through my smooth locks. It was so warm in between Takano-San and his hand stoking my hair was calming. Making me feel sleeper. I started to close my eyes. You know, this isn't really that bad… I wouldn't mind if this happened a lot.

_…_

_Oh no._

_This isn't love! This defiantly isn't love!_

_**350 more days till Onodera Ritsu falls in love.**_

* * *

**Me : I still feel bad . ; . ; **

**Until next Friday. **

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	5. Special ! Finding the Maid Uniform

**Important message !**

**Okay , So about this story . **

**I'm not stopping it or anything ! Its just that I won't be updating every week . I wanted to try the whole year thing , but its actually really hard . All the chapters I think of sound more like one-shots of Ritsu as a maid . They don't really have a point or a plot that relates to the actual story . **

**I will update this story , but not every week maybe 2-3 times a month ? Around there . Just wanted to put it out there . (: I hope ya'll won't be too upset . .**

**Also here's the long awaited Special Chapter ! ^_^ I hope you'll all enjoy it !**

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ~**

* * *

_Special Chapter - Finding the Maid Uniform_

Takano was wondering aimlessly through the streets of the busy city. He pushed through crowds of people looking at Christmas window displays and other people. He was trying to find a shop. A cosplay shop to be more specific. He was desperate to find a cosplay shop to find a maid outfit for Onodera. The green eyes brunette was left in his apartment until he found one. Takano was walking around for a while and his patience was shrinking.

"I'm pretty sure I walked around every fucking block twice." He muttered to himself as he continued walking around.

After a few more minutes he lost it. He started asking random people on the streets if they've seen or know of a cosplay shop. He's asked a lot of people, but no luck. Takano looked around and saw a woman around his age. She was just looking through a cake shop window. She had black wavy hair that reached her back. Takano tapped the woman on the shoulder.

'This is the last person I'm asking.'

"Excuse me, do you know where a cosplay shop is? Or a place that sells maid uniforms? He asked.

The woman looked surprised at first. Then her shock melted away and a smirk was plastered on her face. She started to bat her eye lashes and flip her hair.

"Why are you asking? Is that a new pick up line or something?" She mused and stuck a hand on her hip.

Takano simply sighed. He raised a hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

"Oh, come on now." The lady teased and grab Takano's jacket, pulling him closer. "Don't be shy~."

Takano simply looked down at her with a straight face. He removed her hands, which caused her to look confused. He wiped the area where she grabbed.

"I'm not shy. I just wanted to know where a cosplay shop was." He stated and walked away leaving the woman stunned.

"Peverts now a days." He sighed. [Ohoho , as if you aren't one Takano-chan - 3 -]

"Hey! I heard that!"

* * *

**_Sometime later …_**

Takano slammed open the door of 'Osa' Cosplay', nearly nocking the bell of the top of the door. It had been a few more hours until he found the shop. Takano was just walking around the entire country, not literally, until he finally found it. He walked to the front desk where a girl with black hair and a pair of crimson eyes behind glasses. Her name tag read "Osa".

"Welcome to Osa' Cosplay. How many I help you?" She asked, her tone was friendly.

"Hello, I'm looking for a maid uniform. Got any?" Takano rushed.

"Yes, please follow me." Osa walked out behind the counter and lead Takano to the far end of the store. On the wall were a variety of uniforms. They varied in color and style. There were some with long sleeves, short sleeves, a flowing skirt, or a mini skirt. There even came some with hair pieces. Takano looked around until he found one he liked. He told Osa which one and she reached for it. She opened it up to let Takano see if the sizes were okay.

"Everything seems okay." Takano started. "Except for that area…" He pointed to where the chest was. It looked to big…

"Oh, the chest size?" Osa asked.

Takano nodded.

"I see…" She looked for a size smaller. She showed it to Takano. He shook his head in disapproval.

"The person I'm getting this for, has a _really_ flat chest. As flat as a board if you say." Takano replied dryly.

"O-Oh, okay… I think I have one perfect for your criteria." She reached in the back once more and pulled out a uniform. After Takano's approval they went to the register. After Osa packaged the uniform, she asked Takano a question.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is that for? The chest size is the smallest, so I'm guessing a child?"

"No."

"Wife with a small chest?"

"Nope"

"Girlfriend?"

"Try again."

"A family member into cosplay?"

"No."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." And with that Takano walked out, rushing to get home. [HAHA ! Yes , boyfriend . ;D]

Osa on the other hand took that surprisingly well. If you call well falling down and having a small nosebleed.

* * *

**Me : LOL . I'm not sure what I was thinking with the pervy lady earlier . ^^:; Ahaha ..**

**Oh & you finally know the girls name ! Well her last name . :p The girl , Osa , If you era My First & Only Love , then you know who she is . c:**

**Well , until I update again !**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


	6. Attention !

**26.12.13**

**Ano , I'm very sorry . .**

**I actually had a Christmas chapter for Ritsu the Maid , but I need to finish the ending . OAO**

**I was really busy & such . I will hopefully update it tomorrow !**

**Again , sorry . x**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu**


End file.
